mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 209 - The Hellcats
The Movie Synopsis Fearsome but well-built femme bikers cause low-budget desert mayhem when they begin smuggling Mexican drugs across the border. When they discover a detective hot on their tail, their enigmatic male leader has the gals kill him. Unfortunately, they don't count on the slain gumshoe's ex-girlfriend and brother teaming up to capture them. To do so, the girlfriend dresses up as a biker chick and joins the gang. Real trouble roars up when she is discovered, and violence ensues. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=22092 Information *Some of the music was provided by Davy Jones and the Dolphins. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=22092 * The producer of this film was Tony Cardoza of Coleman Francis fame. This was his first film after leaving Coleman. It was originally a story about a lesbian biker gang but Cardoza had it rewritten. *Cardoza bragged the film made $12 million back in the day of $1.50 movie tickets The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots have bad colds. Joel tries to stop before he even starts. Invention Exchange (Segment One): The SOL crew uses Tom Servo's head to distribute vapor that "may cause flashbacks". The Mads are still riding their Hobby Hogs, while Joel finally gets to demonstrate his Sign-Language Translator. Segment Two: Servo, typing in his journal, flashes back to the Shatner segment from The Crawling Hand. Segment Three: Crow, recording his journal, remembers the Zero Gravity segment from Rocketship X-M. Segment Four: Joel, writing in his journal, recalls the Gobo Sketch from Jungle Goddess. Closing (Segment Five): Gypsy tries to write in her journal. Everyone discusses their own diaries, the crew reads a letter from Italian fans, everyone has a group hug, and the Mads work through their own pain. Stinger: The trumpeter gets doused in booze. Other Stuff Miscellanea *This is MST3K 's only flashback episode. During the production of the episode most of the writing staff was out of town, resulting in the use of footage from previous episodes. *Tom amusingly notes his flashback is "before his voice changed". Riffnotes Prologue * When Crow is blowing his nose into a tissue being held by Joel, Tom says "Hey Aqualung", referencing the Jethro Tull song of the same name. Segment One * The chemical concoction that Joel and the Bots are breathing out of Torm Servo's dome is something that Tom refers to as having "Vapour Action", which is a common tag phase for Vicks VapoRub, a cold and flu remedy. * Ingredients in Tom's medicinal cure are: ** Tetrahydrozoline a chemical commonly found in eye drops. ** Sodium T. Lauryl Sulfate. The "T" seems nonsensical, but in real life sodium lauryl sulfate is an ingredient in detergents. ** UB40 is actually a British Reggae Band that first started in 1978. You may have heard of their songs "Red Red Wine" and "Can't Help Falling in Love". ** FD&C Red 40, a type of red dye that is found commonly in cosmetics, drugs, food, tattoo ink and soft drinks. Yum! ** Simply Red is a British soul band that formed back in 1983. ** flavour: The ubiquitous ingredient in most artficially made foods :P ** Magnesium Silicate, also known as Talc, is commonly used in making many things, including pharmaceuticals. ** BHT otherwise known as Butylated hydroxytoluene, is an chemically commonly used as an antidioxant food additive ** SPACOM, a reference to the episode Project Moonbase, when SPACOM was the name of the space control agency and the subject of a joke as SPACOM the wonder product, in Host Segment 4 of that episode (Ep 109). * Joel says the medication may cause drowsiness and you should not operate heavy machinery. This is a common warning for medications that may cause drowsiness, such as cold and flu medication. * Joel catches Dr. Forester telling TV's Frank a joke that ends with the punchline "And then he said, that one is number 5!" This is in reference to the episode 202, The Side Hackers which featured a character telling an old prison joke with the premise that all the prisoners in a prison had told all their jokes so often they gave them numbers. Shouting a random number such as "Number 5!" would get a laugh. The punchline to the joke was that a new prisoner yells "Number 5" to a response of dead silence, only to be told he needs to work on his delivery. * Dr. Forester refers to TV's Frank as a "Yard Ape", which is likely a reference to the Ramona series of novels. This series of books began publication in 1950, and focused on the main character Ramona Quimby. Her love interest and constant tormenter was a boy named Danny, whose nickname was "Yard Ape". * Dr. Forester, TV's Frank, Joel and the Bots exchange screaming "Noooooo!" at each other. This is another reference to Episode 202. In Side Hackers, the main character's wife Rommel (played by Ross Hagen) is raped and murdered in the film. In reaction to this during a host segment, Joel and the Bots by remembering back fond memories of Rommel's wife until they thought about her death which would lead them to scream "Noooo!" * TV's Frank calls Dr. Forester "Mama Jama", which is a reference to the Carl Carlton song "She's a Bad Mama Jama (She's Built, She's Stacked)", which coined the urban phrase that is in reference to a curvacious black woman who doesn't take grief from anyone. * Doctor Forrester's helmet from the Wild Rebels invention exchange still contains the skull from a Masters of the Universe "Battle Bones" toy (previously used to make a Demon Dog) but it has now been painted silver. Movie Part 1 * "Look there goes Yasser Arafat in his teen days": Yasser Arafat who's full name was Mohammed Yasser Abdel Rahman Abdel Raouf Arafat al-Qudwa al-Husseini (try saying that 3 times fast) was the first president of the Palestinian National Authority from January 20, 1996 until his death on November 11, 2004. In the 1990's when this episode was aired, Arafat was a member of the PLO (Palestine Liberation Organization) and was a staunch supporter of Saddam Hussein's invasion of Kuwait in 1990-1991. * "Walk Like an Egyptian Man": Joel is referring to the bongo drum beats in the opening scene which sound similar to the drum beats to the 1986 hit Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles. * "Hair color by Bozo the Clown": Bozo the Clown as the iconic clown created by Alan W. Livingston. First appearing as a character in a series of read-along storybooks released by Capital Records, he eventually evolved into becoming a popular television personality, who's hight of popularity was in the 1960's. He is characterized by his bright red hair. * "Jackets from the Sonny Bono collection!": Tom is commenting on how the attire of the bikers are reminiscent of those worn by entertainer Sonny Bono's choice of wardrobe during his stint on the television series The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour. * "I guess this is the day that the music died, huh guys?": Tom's comment is a reference to February 3, 1959, the date when musical legends Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and The Big Bopper died in a plane crash. The phrase was first coined in the Don McLean song "American Pie". * "Now how much would you pay for this Ginsu Switchblade?...": Crow's spiel is in reference to the infomercials for the Ginsu brand knife. It is commonly associated with the typical selling gimmicks of infomercials of the late 1970's early 80's, that would ask questions like "How much would you pay?" and offer incentives and free gifts for ordering right away. * "What is this, Sgt. Exposition and Detective Plot Point?": Exposition is a literary technique of providing key plot information in a bulk space of text, it is also commonly used in early films as a point of getting to a point in a movie without showing what previously happened. A Plot point is a fact that is important to the plot of a film. * "Hey Ted Bessell has nothing on that guy!": Crow is referring to how the actor playing a police officer resembles actor [Bessell|Ted Bessell best known for his role of Donald Hollinger on the television show That Girl. * "Tracy Chapman?": Singer Tracy Chapman is an American singer/song writer who has won four Grammy's. Her best known single are: "Fast Car", "Talkin' 'bout a Revolution", "Baby Can I Hold You", "Give Me One Reason" and "Telling Stories". * "The film guide said that guy is the director": Crow is pointing out that director Robert F. Slatzer, also plays the role of Mr. Adrian, the mob bosses right hand man. * "Lee Iacocca?": Lee Iacocca was the American businessman who, as CEO of the Chrysler car company, revived the company in the 1980's. * "Fine Corinthian leather." -Crow, when Tony Cardoza's name appears in the credits: Ricardo Montalban did a series of commercials for the Chrysler Cordoba (Cardoza) automobile in the '70s. In the ad he praised the "soft Corinthian leather" interior of the car. * "Backgrounds illustrated with the Technicolor yawn": The "Technicolor Yawn" is a slang term referring to vomit. Which in itself is a reference to the Technicolor process of colorizing film. * "Oh no, Ross Hagen!" "*grumble grumble* Chili peppers burn my gut.": Joel and the Bots are making a reference to the fact that actor Ross Haggan was also the lead actor in the movie from Episode 202 - Sidehackers. * "Hey Bro Beck! Hope he plays Take Five!": Crow is pointing out the similarity in the name of actor Bro Beck to The Dave Brubeck Quartet who's song Take Five from their 1959 album Time Out. * "Candy Cave, and her Romanian cousin Sucrose Spelunker": Tom is using a play on words here. Sucrose being a organic compound commonly found in sugar, and Spelunker being a term for exploring caves. * "This is kind of like a Rorschach test": Tom is referring to how the psychedelic paintings in the background of the credit sequence in this film resemble a Rorschach test an inkblot test to see how people psychologically interpret random inkblots that may resemble real things. * "Kinda looks like Jackson Pollock did the background paintings", "Yeah, after the car accident": Jackson Pollock was a abstract expressionist painter who died in 1956 in an alcohol related car accident. * "Gus Trikonis, in charge of undercooked pork!": Crow's pointing out that Gus Trikonis' last name is spelled similar to Trichinosis a parasitic disease that is common in undercooked pork or wild game. * "Hey Davy Jones! Before the Monkees!": Crow confuses Davy Jones with Davy Jones best known for his role in the The Monkees. Joel corrects him by saying that their names were spelled completely different. Which is incorrect. Joel asserts that the famous Jones would have been 15 when this movie was released. Hellcats was released 1967, Jones, who was born in 1945 would have been 22, and on the 2nd year of his four year stint on the Monkees TV show. * "Oh there is Tony Huston. You know what he did? He did Sidehackers too!": This is correct, as well as another reference to the fact that Joel and the Bots watched Sidehackers in Episode 202. * "Huh, Houston, Hubbs, Prince and Hong. Which one of these doesn't belong?": Joel is coining a phrase from a long running Sesame Street segment called "One of These Things is not Like the Others", a segment that would have children identify the uncommon item in a group of three or four things. * "Hey Erik Lidberg, he flew from New York to Paris": Crow is confusing Erik Lidberg, with aviator Charles Lindbergh who flew from New York to Paris on May 20-21st 1927. * "Motorcycles from Ford Puckett, Kirby Puckett's brother!" Kirby Puckett was a Major League Baseball player, who at the time this episode aired was a member of the Minnesota Twins as center fielder. In 1987, Puckett helped the Twins win the World Series. * "Cemetery furnishings by Jiffy TOMB": Crow is making a pun off the company Jiffy Lube a franchise of mechanic shops that specialize in oil changes. * "Author of the Kinsey Reports": Crow is once more doing the name association thing. J. Fox Kinzie's last name is similar to the of Dr. Alfred Kinsey who was a leading expert in human sexuality. In 1948 and 1953 he released two reports on human sexuality (for both genders) that are commonly referred to as the Kinsey Reports. * "Oh if this is a Slatzer film, it might get really bloody": Joel doing a play on words. Slasher films are a sub-genre of horror movies that primarily focus on a single killer who is a "slasher" due to their common use of sharp objects, usually knives, to murder their victims. * "Scenic Love Canal!": Love Canal is an area of Niagara Falls, New York that became the location of chemical dumping by Hooker Chemical in the 1950's. * "Hey, they're playing the Girl from Ipanema here!": The music slightly resembles the beat to the song The Girl from Ipanema. Written in 1962, it became a hit song winning a Grammy in 1965. * Joel sings: "Tall and tan and young and lovely, the boy from Ipanema goes biking. And when he bikes all the guys on their motor trikes go 'ahhh'!" Which is a parody of the lyrics to the Girl from Ipanema which originally go: "Tall and tan and young and lovely/The girl from Ipanema goes walking,/And when she passes, each one she passes goes, 'Ahhh.'" * "Huh-huh.. Nice read... Richards": Another play on words Reed Richards otherwise known as Mister Fantastic, is the leader of the Marvel comic book heroes known as the Fantastic Four. * "I get it, she was the girl who was the star in Then Came Bronson!": Crow is referring to the short lived television series Then Came Bronson which aired from 1969 to 1970. It did not star the actress in Hellcats, but actor Michael Parks who played the role of Jim Bronson. * "Was not was! There! I made a meaning pop culture reference, so knock it off!": Tom is referring to the band Was (Not Was) a pop rock group that was together from 1979-1992 and 2004 to present. During the time this episode aired, they had just released their album Are You Okay?. Short version: you probably know them as the band who performed "Walk the Dinosaur." * "Meanwhile, out on Route 66, James Dean goes out for a lazy spin": Joel, that's cold! Joel is referencing the that actor James Dean died in a car crash September 30th 1955. However Dean crashed on a highway that at the time was referred to as U.S. Route 466. * "I just love this Charles Ives music! Got any Ralph Vaughan Williams?": Charles Ives is one of the first American modernist composers to gain international acclaim. While Ralph Vaughan Williams was a English composer. * "Hi, the director here again, telling you I use Vitalis": Vitalis is a popular hair tonic * "Lets park the Barbi mobile right here!": Crow is pointing out that the car that the couple are driving resembles cars commonly made for Barbie dolls. * "Take my hand. I'm a stranger in paradise": Joel is singing a line from the song Stranger in Paradise from the 1953 play Kismet it has been covered by many, many musicians over the years. * "She is wearing a Sunkist promotional pant suit. She must be one of the Gold Diggers": Crow is referring to Sunkist Growers, Incorporated a company that is known for is production of citrus flavored beverages. The reference to Gold Diggers could be for the film Gold Diggers of Broadway or one of it's many loose remakes/sequels, the 2nd Warner Brothers film to be colorized, or it could refer to the song and dance group of women that were regulars on The Dean Martin Show. Host Segment 2 * "Dear Diary, call me Ishmael!": Tom is referencing the narrator of the novel Moby Dick, a novel by Herman Melville first published in 1851. The story is about the crew of the Pequod and their hunt for Moby Dick, a great white whale. * "... Like the other day, or maybe it was last year... before my voice changed..": This is a reference to Season 1 of Mystery Science Theater 3000 when the Tom Servo was voiced by J. Elvis Weinstien who left the show after the first season. Servo was then voiced by Kevin Murphy for the remainder of the series. * The flashback sequence here is from episode 106, the The Crawling Hand. * "Must think, Must Get back to Galileo-7..." - Joel is starting up the segment by making light (once again) of actor William Shatner's delivery of lines (usually with dramatic pauses between words) in particular the character Shatner played on Star Trek, Captain James T. Kirk. The hand theme is most likely a reference to the fifth Star Trek film, Star Trek V:The Final Frontier. He mentions something called "Galileo Seven", Episode 18 of the original Star Trek, in which seven members of the crew of the Enterprise are away planetside on a shuttlecraft named Galileo. * "Must cut transponder from wrist and fashion crude phaser device from..." - Crow, also hamming up Shatner, is referring to a cliche of the Stark Trek series where someone in a position of peril would be able to build a crude phaser out of objects around them. * "... Must find pastel colored native female, and initiate the Prime Directive..." - Tom's comment about "pastel colored natives" is in reference to the Orion Slave Girls which were aliens with green skin, first seen in the Star Trek episode "The Menagerie." The Prime Directive is another Star Trek reference; it's a code of the United Federation of Planets, forbidding interference with the affairs of an alien world. * "Hands so soft... Mrs. Berg.. I thought you were dead!..." - Thsi may be a reference to Gertrude Berg. * "I don't know how Shatner does it every week..." - Joel is once more referring to actor William Shatner. * "It was a fortnight ago.. It was a dark and stormy night.. We'll be right back" - The phrase "It was a dark and stormy night" was first coined in the 1830 Victorian novel Paul Clifford written by Edward Bulwer-Lytton. It has since been used in many works of literature and later forms of entertainment that it has become a cliché. Movie Part 2 * Crow: "That is one unsavoury character. I can't have that. I got to call Plot-Stoppers" - Crow is using a stereotypical Jewish accent here. His reference to "Plot-Stoppers" is probably a play on Crime Stoppers, an international organization that offers people in a given region to leave anonymous tips of crimes that have been committed in their area, sometimes offering rewards that lead to arrests. * Joel: "Hello Angels.." - The mobster in this shot is reminiscent of the TV show Charlies Angels which aired from 1976-1981 about female private investigators. Their employer was John Bosely whose face was never seen on camera and when assigning the Angel's on a mission would contact them by phone always greeting them with the referenced line. * Crow: "Her back look like a Klingon's forehead!" - This is in reference to the female actress in the bikini. With her back arched the vertebrae of her back are visible. The reference are to the Klingons, aliens from the popular Star Trek franchise. Originally depicted as normal humanoids, they were first depicted as having ridged brows in Star Trek: The Motion Picture and maintained this appearance in most later incarnations of the series. * Tom: "Every selection on there looks like 'Louie, Louise' except for this one" - Louie Louie was a rock 'n' roll song performed by Richard Berry, first released in 1955. * Tom: "Sounds like Question Mark & the Mysterians" - The song "Mass Confusion" played in the film sounds similar to the music of rock 'n' roll group Question Mark & the Mysterians who first formed in 1962 and still perform to this very day. * Joel: "Did you know this cameraman first got his start on Midnight Special?" - Joel is pointing out that during the music sequence the camera man is zooming in and out rapidly, much like they did on the television show The Midnight Special a music variety show that aired from 1973-1981. * Crow: "Louise Lasser!" - The biker chick with long black hair resembles actress Louise Lasser best known for her role in the soap-opera parody Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman and was briefly married to filmmaker Woody Allen from 1966-1969. * Crow: "Six-Pack: Currently working for the Roseanne Barr Show" - Crow is referencing the Sit-Com Rosanne that ran from 1988-1997. It starred female comedian Rosanne Barr and centred around the antics of her fictional and dysfunctional family. * Tom: "Little Sally, girl friday to Susan Saint James" ** Susan Saint James is an actress and activist. She is best known for her role on the television series Kate & Allie and her work with the Special Olympics. ** The term "Girl Friday" is an idiom that describes a loyal servant (the male equivalent is referred to as a "Man Friday") It's origins derive from the character Friday from Daniel Defoe's 1719 novel Robinson Crusoe. * Crow: "Slugger: Found dead with a Coors Party Ball lodged in throat" - Coors is a brand of beer brewed by the Coors Brewing Company, founded in 1873. * Tom: "Puck, founder of the Avant Garde Dance Group" - ** Puck - Could be a reference to many fictional characters of the name. Likely Tom is referring to the the man-goat of popular mythology. ** Avant-Garde Dance Group - Not a specific reference to anything in pop-culture, however the term "Avant-Garde" is a French term referring to works of art that are innovative and/or experimental. * Crow - "Iggy Pop: We don't know why" - The actor displayed here is incredibly skinny, much like Punk Rock icon Iggy Pop who has been performing in the genre since 1968 to present. * Tom: "Squatter: Took a baseball to the head in the third inning of an Angels game" - The Angels are a Major League Baseball team from Los Angeles first founded in 1961. * Crow: "I hope that's beer." - Crow is referring to the character Six-Pack spraying his beer all over the place. It looks kind of like... Well kids, ask your parents. * Joel: "Oh it's Shields and Yarnell entertaining the folks with their side-walk robot routine" - By the way the couple dancing in this shot are gyrating they vaguely resemble American mimes Shields and Yarnell who put on routines where they moved in a robotic and mechanical fashion. The couple were active form 1972 to 1986 and ceased performing together after they divorced. * Crow: "THAT WAS NUMBER 9!" - Six-Pack is making a goofy face which reminds Crow of a scene from The Side Hackers from Episode 202. One of the characters tells a joke about prison inmates who have heard a series of jokes so frequently that they assigned numbers to them. When an inmate wanted to tell a joke he would got to the bars of his cell and yell out "Number Two!" which usually followed by laughter. The joke itself is about an inmate explaining the joke to a new prisoner and when the new blood tries it out he fails miserably, the punchline being that he needed to work on his delivery. * Joel: "Somebody put a wallet under the guys tongue or something!" - Joel is likening the man flailing around to someone having a fit of Epilepsy, a neurological disorder that causes seizures. Some of those are at risk of swallowing their tongue. It was a frequent old wives tale that placing something under the tongue of a Epileptic (such as a wallet or spoon) while they are in convulsions can prevent this from happening. * Crow: "Timothy Hutton before the boat trip" ** The actor here resembles a young Timothy Hutton an actor and director who won an Oscar for Best Supporting Actor for his role in the 1980 film Ordinary People. ** Speaking of Ordinary People, the boat trip reference is in regards to the film. It was based on a 1976 novel by Judith Guest. The plot follows a family who is coming to terms with the death of their son as a result of a boating accident. * Joel: "Uh-Oh, it's the Stinky Guy" - This comes from somewhere not sure. * Tom: "Drew Berrymore!" - The blond actress in the shot vaguely resembles actress Drew Barrymore. * Crow: "And a man so mean that he once shot himself for snoring too loud" - This is a reference to John Wesley Hardin an outlaw, and gun fighter during the American frontier who had a reputation for having a bad temper. * Tom: "Hey, Sally Kellerman!" - Another actress in this film resembling another known celebrity. This time the actress in the shot resembles Sally Kellerman who was best known for her role as Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan on the in the 1970 film MASH. * Joel: "Oh Mama, Santa's home!" - The creepy old guy Joel is riffing on is a real stretch for a perverted Santa Claus. * Crow: "Hey look Flo and Eddie!" - Two more party attendees that have a vague resemblance to celebrities. This time they resemble Flo & Eddie two of the founding members of the Turtles. * Crow: "Hi and Lois!" - This is a bit of a stretch on Crows part, but he's suggesting the couple on camera resemble Hi and Lois the title characters of a Sunday funny strip of the same name created by Mort Walker and illustrated by Dik Browne. It was first published in 1954 and distributed by King Features Syndicate. The series continues to publish to this day, the duties taken over by the sons of the original creators. * Joel: "Hey, it's Buck Henry!" - The sleeping character vaguely resembles comedian, actor, writer and director Buck Henry, best known for his work on the television series Get Smart and various recurring appearances on Saturday Night Live. * Crow: "... Or Father Molokai" - The actor does bare a striking resemblance to Father Damien aka Saint Damien of Molokai a Belgium Catholic priest. He was a missionary for the church in Hawaii from 1884 to his death from leprosy in 1889. He was Beatified by the church in 1995 and then Canonized in 2009. * Crow: "Hey, let's cut him in half and count the rings!" - Cutting a tree through the trunk and counting the rings will tell you the age of the tree. * Tom: "These are the Mason Family home videos. Here Tex, Squeaky and the gang light-heartedly tease Charlie." ** The Manson Family was a cult gathered by notorious serial criminal Charles Manson who manipulated his followers into murdering actress Sharon Tate as well as Leno and Rosemary LaBianca. Manson was found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder on January 25, 1971 and still rots in prison to this day. Other members of his commune referenced in this riff are: *** Charles "Tex" Watson, who was involved in the Tate and LaBianca murders and was convicted in October 12, 1971. Like Manson he was sentenced to death until the death sentence was repealed in the state of California. He now serves a life sentence. Whereas Manson went absolutely insane in prison, Watson converted to Christianity and continues to repent for his past crimes. *** Lynette "Squeakie" Fromme - Another devout Manson follower. She was not involved in the above mentioned murders, but in 1975 she did attempt to assassinate President Gerald Ford and was arrested and found guilty. She was in prison until her recent release on August 14, 2009. * Crow: "Beware of the Dwarf!" - This is a reference to the 1978 comedic mystery Foul Play. In the film character Bob "Scotty" Scott (played by Bruce Solomon) warns Gloria Mundy (played by Goldie Hawn) to "Beware of the Dwarf!" before dying early on in the film. * Tom: "Our minds are melding, we are becoming one!" - This is a reference to the Vulcan mind meld from Star Trek, commonly used by Spock. It was a form of telepathy that allowed Vuclan's to read the minds of others. * "There was this storm and I fell overboard" Crow: "Because Pepperridge Farm Remembers!" - The stoner here vaguely resembles the old man who appeared in many Pepperridge Farm commercials from the 1980's. Pepperridge Farms is a commercial bakery in the U.S. founded in 1937 by Margaret Rudkin, who named the brand after her family's property in Fairfield, Connecticut. The advertisements featured an old man asking the viewer if they remember how things were baked in the old days. The commercials ended with the old man saying "Pepperidge Farm remembers!" * Tom (On the stoner's condition): "Better get him some cocaine or something..." - Cocaine (benzoylmethylecgonine) is a crystalline tropane alkaloid that is obtained from the leaves of the coca plant. It's an controlled (illegal) substance in most countries. Users commonly inhale it up their nose. * When the girl in the red sweater picks begins cradling the stoner Joel says "Good thing Cher is there to walk the guy around!" - Cher (born Cherilyn Sarkisian; May 20, 1946) is an American recording artist, television personality, actress, director, record producer, and philanthropist. * "Everything's Green.." Tom: "Everything's Archie" - Everything's Archie was a comic book published from 1969 to 1991 by Archie Comics to promote their latest flagship franchise, a band called the The Archies featuring their title character Archie Andrews and the cast of characters from his self titled comic book. * When the party ends Crow says: "Great way to ruin a party! I hate it when people O.D." - O.D. is a slang term for a drug overdose. * A man walks in wearing a suit and tie and looks around the party.. ** Joel riffs: "So this isn't a meeting of the Young Republicans?" - The Young Republicans is an organization for members of the Republican Party of the United States between the ages of 18 and 40. It has both a national organization and chapters in individual states. The oldest incarnation was founded in New York City in April 1911. ** Tom: "So, you're the Hellcats? I'm a corporate raider" - A corporate raider is someone who buys a large interest in a corporation and then using voting rights to enact measures directed at increasing the share value. The measures might include replacing top executives, downsizing operations, or liquidating the company. ** Joel: "That square bugs me! He really bugs me!" - This is a line from the movie Wild Rebels that was seen in episode 207. "Square" is a slang term meaning someone who is not trendy and really boring. * Tom: "I'd like a room please!" Crow: "Hip or unhip?" - Being "hip" is another slang term meaning someone who is trendy and is current with the local trends, fashions, and popular interests. * Mobster: "The boss is brining in two pounds" Joel: "I want it lean. The boss is making Yankee pot roast" - Yankee pot roast is simply a brazed beef dish. * Mobster: "... Take three bikes" Crow: "And call me in the morning" - A clichéd phrase where a doctor gives someone a prescription and tells the patient to take two and call them in the morning. * Mobster: "I can give you more than these creeps" Joel: "Can you give me body lice?" - You have to be a special girl to want that from a man, since Body Lice, much like Head Lice and Pubic Lice are insects that infest the human body. Living on it and drink your blood. Yikes. * Tom: "*Spit, Ting!" Joel: "Sex Appeal!" * Crow: "This must be the stunt cast from Room 222" - Ross Hagen and the actress on screen vaguely resemble cast members from the sit-com Room 222 which aired from 1969 to 1974. The resemblance to which cast members are a little lost on me. * Girl: "I don't need your help!" Crow: "Well you misspelled Skelter!" - This is another reference to the Manson Family murders, it was their bizarre belief that there would be an Apocalypse where African-Americans would rise up and take control of the world, and Manson and his followers would rule over them, at least that's the gist of it. The phrase has its origins in the Beatles White Album, and the Book of Revelation. When the Manson family committed their murders, they wrote "Helter Skelter" on the walls of their victims' homes in their own blood. They spelled Skelter wrong, spelling it "Skealter". * Tom seeing the blonde girl making out with the biker: "Bridget Loves Bernie" to which Crow says: "Bridge Loves Burn Out" - The two actors here vaguely resemble Meredith Baxter and David Birney as they appeared on the sitcom Bridget Loves Bernie which ran one season from 1972 to 1973. It featured an odd couple: an Irish Catholic School Teacher and a Jewish Taxi Driver meeting and falling in love at a bus stop. * When Ross Hagen looks down at the juke box in the bar, Crow rhymes off a bunch of songs that might be selections on the juke they are: ** Tiptoe Through the Tulips - First published in 1929. It was written by Al Dubin and Joe Burke. ** Five The Hard Way - Is actually the alternate title for The Sidehackers, another movie that Ross Hagen was in, and seen on MST3K as mentioned above. ** Crow: "Is there anything by Hoyt Axton on this?" - Hoyt Axton was a country music singer, best known for his songs Joy to the World, and The Pusher. * Girl: "I'm not sure I can take this much longer!" Tom: "I hate that song" - * When Ross grabs the girl with the eye patch, Joel asks: "Hey do you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain?" - This is a line from the 1979 Rupert Holmes song Escape. The song is about a married man bored with the routine of his marriage and puts a personal in the classified ads. He begins corresponding with a woman about his likes and interests, who eventually turns out to be his own wife, who has the same mutual feelings about their relationship. * Eyepatch girl: "I can get you some Mary Jane" Tom: "How about some Pot?" - Both these terms are slang for the drug Marijuana, a smokable drug that is derived from Canibus plants. * When the party begins to become lively again Joel shouts "We're going to Dairy Queen! Whoo!" - Diary Queen is a fast food franchise first established in 1940, specializing in ice cream and other frozen treats. * Crow, on the actor who dives into the crowd: "He was in Pippin!" - Host Segment 3 Movie Part 3 Host Segment 4 Movie Part 5 Closing Obscure References *''"Kookie!"'' Kookie was a character on the '50s private eye series 77 Sunset Strip. There was also a song titled "Kookie, lend me your comb". *''"I'm not even supposed to be in this film. They lose me after the bunker scene."'' ''That's a line from the movie Blazing Saddles. An actor dressed as Hitler says this in the commissary. *"Filmed in Zapruder vision, guys."'' -Tom Servo during the motorcycle shots. The Zapruder film is arguably the most famous footage of the Kennedy assassination. Servo references it due to the fact that the Hellcats footage is very poorly shot and thus, similar to the Zapruder film; out of focus, rapid camera movement, poor lighting etc. *''"These are the chains I forged in life."'' A quote from Dickens' A Christmas Carol , spoken by Marley. : Hellcats Hellcats Category:Biker Flick Category:Star Trek spoofs Category:Stubs Category:R-rated movies Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon